


Love in an Elevator (Or: Author sucks at Titles)

by Beautyofgrey



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Shot, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyofgrey/pseuds/Beautyofgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright are forced to ride in a haunted elevator together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator (Or: Author sucks at Titles)

Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth hated elevators. That was a pure and simple fact, like the fact that the sun was hot. He hated everything about them, and just the smell of one, (to Miles' mind elevators did indeed have a smell) could almost send him into a panic. And thus, he never dreamed he would be riding in one, let alone THIS one. But, he supposed, if the choice came down to riding in an elevator or dying, he would take the elevator. After all, nothing bad could really happen, could it?

It had all started with Phoenix Wright. Or that's what Miles would say later, even though the newbie defense attorney with the as yet unmarked record had honestly had nothing at all to do with it. After all, it wasn't he who had ordered the replacement of the treads on the stairwell. It had not been he who had made the construction workers be such smart-asses. And it had not been he who had given Miles the ultimatum to either ride the elevator or attempt the wet paint on the stairwell and/or jump three floors down to what would likely be his death. No, Phoenix Wright had had nothing to do with this...

It had been quite the day for Prosecutor Edgeworth. He had lost to Phoenix Wright, yet again, which added another failure to his record, and put him in a sour mood. With head erect and eyes glaring, he marched from the court room, heading to the stairwell, not even really caring that the winning defense attorney was following him. After all, he'd not care at that point if Phoenix Wright never appeared in his presence again... Well, if Miles were to be honest with himself, he'd say that wasn't exactly true. Phoenix had really really pretty eyes and really nice lips and... Miles cut himself off sharply. He was not to be mooning over his opponent. With an angry growl to himself, he wandered up to the stairwell door and opened it, only to find the stairs covered with what looked very much like wet blue paint, paint the colour of a certain badger...

"What is this?" Miles mused aloud, "How on Earth do people expect me to get to the ground floor?"

"Take the elevator?" a man shouted up at him from the landing below. He was a short man, wearing a painter's apron spotted with the same blue paint and he was kneeling down, painting a tread very carefully.

Miles eyed the stairs again and then turned his back with a shudder and a sigh. For one, these were his best shoes, and they were quite expensive. He did not need to ruin them with blue paint. For another, if he were to start down those stairs, chances are they were slippery, and if he fell...He really didn't want to think about that. Just looking down those stairs made him nervous. So as much as he dispised it, it seemed he would be taking the elevator. With a sigh, he turned his back on the stairwell and walked toward the bank of elevators at the other end of the hall, feeling his heart pound harder in his chest the closer he got to them.

"It won't happen again," he murmured to himself, reaching out with a hand that trembled embarrassingly to push the elevator button. Slowly the contraption came creaking down its shaft, the doors sliding open with a friendly ding that belied the death which could occur in one of these horrible contraptions, and Miles Edgeworth edged inside.

"Hello Miles!"

The prosecutor nearly jumped out of his skin as the elevator door closed behind him. Dear gods what was this? Was it "Universe crap on Miles Edgeworth day" or something? First he had found himself forced to ride in an elevator...And secondly he had found himself riding that elevator with none other than the defense attorney that had bested him. Shivering, he backed up against the door and prepared to press the button.

"What floor?" he asked icily.

"Ground," Phoenix replied, and Miles slammed his finger down on the button, perhaps a little harder than was necessary. The feeling of the defense attorney's eyes hitting his back like laser beams was driving him insane. Or maybe it was just the fact he was riding in an elevator. He pressed his back against the corner between wall and door and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the hot fire of a blush that was slowly creeping up his face. Why the hell did Phoenix Wright always have to be so polite. And speaking of which, shouldn't he be just as polite?

"Good afternoon, Wright." he said stiffly.

"Why aren't we moving?" Phoenix wondered aloud, and as if on cue the elevator started to rise. Miles blinked, grabbing onto the hand rail meant for you to steady yourself on and clung to it. Wait. He had pushed ground. Why were they rising? The ground floor was down, not up.

"I pushed ground," he said, fighting very hard to keep his voice from squeaking. He succeeded, just barely, but his voice did falter somewhat.

"Are you all right, Miles?" Phoenix asked, walking closer to him across the elevator. Miles flattened himself further into the corner, sinking down to sit on the floor, hugging his knees against his chest.

"I hate elevators," he ground out. Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, the elevator stopped and the doors whooshed open. The prosecutor leaped to his feet, ready to leap out of the elevator...and stared out and down into the blank emptiness of the elevator shaft.

His heart was pounding a staccato rhythm against his ribcage now, and his breath was growing ragged. There was a tightness and pressure in his chest and his palms were sweating.

"I'm going to die," he murmured, so low that he was sure Phoenix couldn't hear him. And suddenly the elevator doors swooshed closed, and the creaky conveyance started dropping...

And it was at that moment that Miles Edgeworth glanced up, saw the bullet hole in the door of the car and dropped to the floor in a huddled ball.

"Miles? What's wrong?" Phoenix was at his elbow in an instant, not touching him but kneeling on the elevator floor. And Miles chocked it up to his panic that the warmth of the defense attorney so near him, while a tiny bit claustrophobic in this small space still felt good. Raising a shaking hand, he pointed at the bullet hole in the elevator door. Phoenix instantly seemed to understand and dropped onto his rear beside Miles.

The elevator continued to drop and rise at odd intervals, sometimes dropping a few feet, sometimes only an inch, sometimes rising all the way up the shaft in one huge leap. And the longer this went on the more terrified Miles became.

His head was spinning, his vision swimming in and out. He was on the verge of passing out from absolute terror... And in that moment he swore he saw his father, just a ghostly outline standing in the middle of the floor before him and Phoenix.

"I love you, Miles." the spectre seemed to whisper, but then again, that might have just been the wind blowing through the bullet hole as the elevator passed up and down the shaft, "I am proud of you. You have grown up to be a strong man. I will never leave you. I will always look out for you. I miss you."  
And then the spectre of his father embraced him. Miles felt warm arms surrounding him, pulling him close, a hand lightly stroking his hair.

"Father?" he murmured, blinking.

"Miles?" the voice was that of Phoenix Wright, "You passed out. The elevator has stopped in the elevator shaft again. We've been sitting here for fifteen minutes..." Wright broke off for a moment, "And I... took the liberty of um holding you. You seemed very terrified."

"I saw my father," Miles whispered, not fighting to get away from Phoenix though he knew he likely should be, "He told me he was proud of me."

 

"Did he?" Phoenix asked, not at all troubled by what Miles had just admitted and not pressing the issue, "I am glad you saw him."

Later, Miles Edgeworth would blame what he did next on fear, or on lack of oxygen or both, but he hugged Phoenix hard, pulled him closer and buried his face against the defense attorney's shoulder and just trembled, not crying but shaking like a leaf. And Phoenix, to is surprise simply held them.

And oddly enough, the moment Miles hugged Phoenix the elevator started moving steadily down again and stopped at the ground floor. Miles squirmed away from Phoenix, stood shakily and walked out the doors, taking huge gulps of the fresher air.

"Miles wait!" Phoenix called, scrambling out of the elevator behind him, "Can I...Can I help you to your car? I..."

And Miles caught the unasked question, the unspoken words. On a normal day, he might have ignored it, or gave Phoenix Wright a curt refusal. But not this day. He slowed, waiting for Phoenix to catch up, and let the defense attorney wrap an arm around his shoulders. Together the attorneys walked toward Miles's car.

"Would you like to go out for drinks with me?" Miles said awkwardly, "I...think we could both use them after this."

"I would." Phoenix breathed, and the two men disappeared through the courthouse doors.


End file.
